1. Field
One or more embodiments described herein relate to a display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display apparatus may include data and gate drivers for driving a display panel to display images. Each of the pixels in the panel may include a switching transistor, a crystal capacitor, and a storage capacitor. In operation, the data driver outputs data driving signals to data lines and the gate driver outputs gate driving signals for driving gate lines coupled to the pixels.
When an image signal from an external device has a predetermined image pattern, power consumption and temperature of the data driver driving the data lines may increase. This occurs, for example, when the image signal corresponds to a white gray scale and an image signal corresponding to a black gray scale are alternately received in each of a plurality of short periods.